


Forgotten

by Somerandomauthorrr



Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Infinity War, Post-Infinity War, angsty as fuck, short as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomauthorrr/pseuds/Somerandomauthorrr
Summary: Everyone’s back, but what’s left of those who remained?





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is so angsty I’m sorry

Wakanda, 2020.   
Two years since the fight.   
Everyone was working tirelessly to get everyone back. 

Back in 2019, a year before, Tony held a press conference explaining some of the team was lost, but “who was lost will not be forgotten”, setting up research in Wakanda with Shuri. 

But he didn’t realize the effects the stones would have. 

 

Steve constantly read every journal he owned, anything Bucky had left, desperate to hold onto him. He kept texts from Sam, pictures of them all, and both of their dog tags, who knows how he got them.   
Tony kept pictures and news reports in his room so when he woke up, the first thing he thought of was Spider Boy.   
Rocket kept pictures of the guardians on his wall, ones of Groot in his pocket.   
Shuri made a point of not letting all of Wakanda forget their king. She kept video archives of anything he was in, especially the video from when she designed his suit.   
Thor had kept one of Loki’s knives with him, twisting it in his hand any chance he got. He’d mumble to himself constantly. “You promised brother.” 

 

But it wasn’t enough.   
Over time, Steve drove himself insane trying to remember who the hell he was reading about. Desperate to recall the owner of the tags on his neck, unable to recall their faces.   
Tony woke up to pictures of some kid he didn’t recall. He read reports about some kid who mentioned his name constantly, but he couldn’t think of his own. Apparently it was Spider Man.   
Rocket didn’t have a clue who was pictured in the photos. He wondered why he kept a photo of a tree with his belongings.   
Shuri knew they had lost a king, but couldn’t think of who he was, or what his significance was to her. She watched videos of someone she didn’t know. 

However, they knew they needed to save someone.   
They worked constantly, trying everything.   
Eventually, something clicked.   
Everyone was restored, everyone who disappeared came back.   
But it wasn’t right. 

 

It started with T’Challa.   
Nobody addressed him, not as much as a nod from Okoye. He figured Shuri was behind this.   
He stepped into her lab, a light laugh breaking the silence. “Sister, it’s wonderful to see you.” He wrapped his arms around her, his lips curved into a wide smile.   
That was, until she shoved him back, her hands behind her back. “I don’t know who you think you are, but…” “Shuri, it’s me, your brother.”   
“My brother…”   
It didn’t register.   
She backed up to the wall, her breaths quickening. “I don’t…I don’t know you.” 

He was completely taken aback. He slowly backed out of her lab, turning to run down the hall.   
Why hadn’t she recognized him? 

 

Next was the guardians.   
Rocket saw Quill first.   
He grabbed his gun, his finger hovering over the trigger. “The hell you want?”   
Peter gave a laugh, setting his hand on the barrel. “Rocket, cut it out. It’s great to see you.”   
“Who the fuck-“   
Drax was next, Mantis by his side.   
“Who are you guys?” “Rocket, What is wrong with you? It’s us!” 

Groot walked out from behind Drax, for once not holding a console. “I am Groot?”   
Rocket hesitated, but he couldn’t figure out why. “The fuck do you mean ‘dad’, my name is Rocket.” 

 

Peter’s first instinct was to hug Tony.   
“Mr. Stark, I’m back…” he felt normal again. At home.   
Tony pushed the kid back, laughing. “That’s nice kid, remind me who you are again?”   
It hit him hard.   
“It’s me-Peter, Peter Parker?” “Never heard the name before, have I seen you at a party somewhere?”   
“Mr. Stark, I’m Spider Man.” “Everyone’s got a superhero name now, don’t they?” He offered a laugh, quickly stopping once he saw the kid’s hurt expression.   
“Don’t you remember me, Mr. Stark?” 

“I’ve never heard your name in my life before kid.” 

 

The sight of Steve brought a smile to his face.   
“Hey punk.” He pulled him into a tight hug, relaxing into him.   
“What the-hey?” Steve hesitantly hit his shoulder, pulling away quickly.   
“Okay, quit fucking around. It’s good to see you man. How’ve you been?” 

Steve glanced around, forcing a laugh. “Is this some kind of joke? Did Tony put you up to this?” 

Bucky scoffed, shaking his head. “Steve, come on man. It’s me, Bucky.” 

 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” 

Okay, that hurt. That hurt a lot.   
His eyes were drawn to his neck, meeting the chain.   
Bucky clasped the metal tag in his palm, running his thumb over the raised letters. “This-is mine. I don’t know how you got them, but these are my dog tags. Sam’s, too. How long have you been wearing these?”   
“I…don’t know.” His eyes followed Bucky’s hand, bringing his fingers up to the tag. “I don’t know whose these are. I’ve had them on since…”   
His eyes widened, his hand clasping Bucky’s. 

“I’ve had them since I lost you.” 

 

Everyone slowly remembered those they lost, memories flooding back, connections repairing themselves. 

Except for one. 

Thor looked around at the various pairs and groups, clasping the knife in his hand. 

“You lied brother. The sun will not shine again.”


End file.
